vacationjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tazapper Episode
The Tazapper Episode is the fourth episode of The Chris Gethard Show, airing after The Third Episode Episode and before The Whiffle Bat Gang Episode. Chris Gethard purchases a Tazapper, a sex toy used to deliver electric shocks. Viewers are allowed to call in and name panelists that they want to see electrocuted. There are also two official call in topics, "What is your favorite and least favorite thing about New York City?" and "Why would you live anywhere other than New York City?" Synopsis Bits * Ask the Human Fish What's on His Mind ** The Secret of Nimh vs. Watership Down: Watership Down ** Frozen vs. Solid: Frozen ** Jack Klugman vs. Tony Randall: Tony Randall ** Chairs vs. Benches: Chairs * Checking in With Alyssa: Chris asked for someone who is a "huge comedy nerd" on Twitter and a 15-year-old girl named Alyssa responded. Alyssa calls in and gets to talk to Horatio Sanz. * Chris Gethard vs. Ger Stevens * The Lone Cornmeal Machine: Alternative Uses for Milk * The Tazapper * TCGS Hates Philadelphia * Who Sweats More, Dru or Murf?: Dru and Murf are both given 10 minutes to try and sweat as much as possible. The winner gets $1 and the loser gets electrocuted with the tazapper ten times. Appearances Cast * Anthony Atamanuik * Bethany Hall * Chris Gethard * Connor Ratliff as The Lone Cornmeal Machine * Dave Bluvband as The Human Fish * Dru Johnston * Murf Meyer * Random Jean Characters * The Human Fish: We learn that saying the word "cock" makes the Human Fish pantomime fondling a cock. Callers # Prank call pretends to be Jack Klugman. # Nick requests that Anthony Atamanuik shock Dru Johnston. # Alex asks if Big Lake is being renewed. # Martha talks about New York and California. # Jack wants to see Dru get shocked again. # Anthony wants to see Human Fish shock Murf, and gives Murf the nickname "Reservoir Dog." # Joe calls out Jeff Falzone, a man he beat in a game of virtual rock paper scissors. # Prank caller pretends to be Ger Stevens. # Mitchell Stephen Fesh asks what's on the Human Fish's mind. # Alyssa calls in and talks to Chris for the first time. # John says that Philadelphia has better "hot cock" than New York, and Houston has the best cock. # Unnamed woman asks how Anthony Atamanuik is doing with not smoking. # Greg wants Dru to get shocked again. # Walter wishes everyone a good night. Guests * Horatio Sanz Studio audience Production Crew This list is incomplete, as there were no end credits for this episode. * Andrew(?) * Chris Gethard - Executive Producer * Dru Johnston - Executive Producer / Writer * Emma Noble - Camera Operator * J.D. Amato - Director / Executive Producer * Noah Forman - Executive Producer / Writer Music The LLC Members of The LLC that appear in this episode include: * Bill Florio * Hallie Bulleit * Joe Evans * Jon Vafiadis The songs performed by The LLC include the TCGS Theme, Random Jean, Human Fish, Checking in With Alyssa, Don Fanelli, Awkward Song, Who Sweats More?, Walter, and the Closing Theme. Musical Guest Gallery File:Tazapper Episode 0001.jpg Videos File:Public Access TCGS 4 The Tazapper Episode Quotes Notes * This is the episode where Murf gets the nickname "The Reservoir Dog." * This episode is missing 20-30 seconds while they had to switch tapes. We may never know what kind of music Alyssa listens to. References Where Can I Find This Episode? * The Tazapper Episode on YouTube